


Do you control that?

by fobfantasia



Series: you are out of my mind (vent fics) [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, I don't know why I'm posting this, did, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do hands work when you share them with other minds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you control that?

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried watching Sybil and that (quite obviously) didn't end well, I barely got 20 minutes in before this shit happened.  
> Sorry

They entered the psychology classroom, holding their pass in their hand. The first thing they heard was Sybil and they immediately started shaking. 

 

Their teacher approached them with a half sheet of paper with typed up questions, including  _ personalitiespersonalitiespersonalities  _ and  _ which one was suicidal? Which was the first to appear? How did they introduce themselves? _

 

It all felt unreal. They got a glance at Sybil switching, and bit down onto their fingers. He turned before his teacher left, whispering if they could go to the nurse. 

 

His teacher raised an eyebrow and nodded, writing a pass and letting him run out as soon as he got it.

 

There were only a couple of minutes left before the end of class and he sat in the hallway, waiting for everyone to leave his class. 

 

When the bell rung and the room was empty, they went inside and explained that dissociative disorders “messed him up” and got a separate assignment. 

 

-

 

When Tyler heard that the Sybil remake was released, he knew he’d regret his decision to watch it. He’d postponed it for long enough and he had had had to watch it

 

remember when we used to tie your wrists and keep them in the air? you’re the good one we’re the bad one bad bad badabdabdabad

 

He watched as Sybil switched back and forth, Peggy Lou and Sybil, the other who had yet to be named. Peggy cried in fear, hiding behind the edge of the door from her psychologist. 

 

“Can I speak to Sybil? Do you control that?”

 

As soon as she said that ty;er panickedpanicked panicked and paused the youtube video, ignorin g and probably his only chancee to see the movie. The days where Tyler forgot inside jokes, where he didn’t remember what he did all day and relied on someone to explain what happened. It all felt tooo eral

 

He doesn’t control that. He doesn’t control his hands when he feels like he’s getting tied up like a marionette. 

 

Their fingers shake, he sits on the couch curled up, spaces and blanks filling his mind. He thought it wasn’t real, he was present, he was just confused and making it up due to anxiety. 

 

He opened a word document and began writing bevaseu thats the only thing we knw how to do right? EVn if our fingers arent working right and we’re shaking its because were so so so good at doing this sht it isnt rEAL nad not any of this is and this is all just

 

panic. it;s not any of this. he knows that hes been told its all made up so many times hes convinced it is. even when its not.

 

we wAit for the day we get sent off because we;re not safe wirh each other. one with no impulse control, one thats there but never speaks or does anything, and the one who sits and deals with it.

**Author's Note:**

> joshdunfucker on tumblr
> 
> and hey, ask if you want our shared tumblr.


End file.
